OOC Session 10 (11/1/09)
OOC For November 1st 2009 18:53 Rawr 18:54 RAWK LOBSTER! i'm going first 18:55 kk, remeber, BRING THE GUNS OUT! No, is AREYOU READY GUYZ!? ,-, (you are supposed to answer YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH) YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PUT YA GUNZ ON!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AREYOU READY GUYZ!? YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAH 18:56 PUT YA GUNZ ON!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH 19:00 did Fen suddenly go AFK or something? >_> dammnit fen 19:01 here you are yelling abou guns and disappear about* 19:03 Fine, then. Nyssa, put your guns on. 19:04 lol Sorry!!! my little sister just fell off the stairs ouch ouch she okay? Ow. Yeah just went to buy bandaids guns back on, fen! small stairs 19:06 dawww you're so nice 19:07 she was in thebeach with me so her skin is a bit burned, obviously it hurts 19:08 ZOMBIE DOGS? FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF my turn? Yes. 19:09 Also, yeah. ?Zombie dogs, foxes, bears, humans....it's gotten dangerous out there. ?Might make certain characters want to figure out just who or what the Sons of Aristarchus are. *nudge* 19:11 God, I'm in such pain. ?A friend's apartment was apparently infested with bedbugs. ?I was not made aware of this until after I pulled one off me, detecting it because its bite had created a fuckhuge welt on my hip. 19:12 BURN YOUR CLOTHES aghh oh shit I treated them with pesticides. quick spray yourself down with DDT 19:13 also: it's strange. ?Because earlier that day I was reading some literature on DDT usage and bedbug epidemiology. HOLY SHIT TOM IS BACK IN TOWN!? - Joined: Thomas_Blackstone (Harper@sux-45B47B1D.hsd1.pa.comcast.net) Did I miss anything? 19:14 No. ?We just got started. yep not really, just fen coming back and how there are zombies running amok from time to time And i'm like the black guy in Mars Attack, barefist fightan zombies 19:15 Fen, show those zombies the true meaning of justice! Fen invented the Blackstone Crescent Kick 19:16 Excellent The Carrion Jab, the Pritchart uppercut and the Morrison Headbutt to the chest ;_; *manlytears.jpg* 19:17 And obviously the George Mcroth's secret technique, The burning spirit uppercut 19:20 Tom, i'm going to make Fen a Warlord Sooner or later 19:21 wait, a sec, i don't think Natalie is in town she's with Amy and me in the city, isn't she? 19:22 Yes. Thats fine, Im making Tom into Westley from Princess Bride. a very short Westley. 19:23 Up to and including the "Half Dead" bit. really? you could have had a growth spurt if you wanted Im thinking about it... but I sorta like the thought of having a napoleon complex. lol whut This being sorta-france and all. 19:24 in after Nyssa is taller than him well, i grew a couple of inches... I dunno, how tall is Nyssa gonna be? so i'm taller too. in terms of reality, probably a couple more inches... at least Fen is going to be 6 feet tall and probably lose and arm and a eye 19:25 NO! it should be a leg! YAAARG! I'm looking forward to a Sammypowered Steampowerarm ... with a crossbow and a cannon implemented Fen, you should have joined my game. Theres steam powered EVERYTHING. ....I look away for a second, and you've moved onto cybernetics. Seriously. o_o lol 19:26 Awww, cmon, let us have a little cybernetics? Pleeeease? MAYBE. 19:27 PRITCHART? what OH YOU FEN <_< I was aking a Berserk Reference with the arm thing :P You referanced the wrong father. 19:28 And Sammy was pointing it out. No, no i was referencing Berserk with the whole "i'll lose a arm and a eye" :3c right. she was pointing out the IC post. 19:29 oh yeah you mixed up your dad's there <_< dads* OH! YEAH! Sorry! 19:30 Oh that Fen... 19:31 Hes gonna be king by the end of the story. Fen is maybe too inoccent to be king maybe after a LOOOOOOOOOT of character development i see him more like a warlord than a king 19:32 Great, my super spy is going to have to assassinate your warlord. have you ever played Little King's Story? all that innocence could be kept so long as you have a corrupt, power hungry right hand man. Is that a text adventure? TEXT ADVENTURE? TIME FOR CRAB NICHOLSON EXTREME SLEEPOVER ADVENTURE 19:33 nevermind, google'd TEXT ADVENTURE? WHAT THE FUCK YOU TALK'N ABOUT, LKS IS THE GREATEST GAME OF ALL TIME Fen has a point. ?Lombard is no place for idealism. ?Look at what happened to his father's order. 19:34 3>Implying that text adventures are not the greatest games of all time 19:35 3>Me implying anything by the previous statement. >humbug 3>>PS3 3>>games >graffix 3>implying an implication of an implied implication sup /v/ 1d3 parasitologist, 1d3: 2 1d3=2 19:37 ANYWAY... Is Little King's Story any good? It looks like Majesty, only... Japified. 19:38 FUCKING GLORIOUS. Favorite game of all time by far I have no idea what the hell this movie about CIA funded jedi warriors killing goats with mind bullets starring George Clooney is about, but I am very interested. 19:39 ..WHAT. Exalted : The Movie? It's out this next friday, apparently. and it sounds fuckawesome. 19:40 Men Who Stare At Goats xDDDDDDDD dat title wut? DAT TITLE *bites bottom lip while wearing sunglasses* 19:44 is that a good dukenukem like cachphrase? Do fists smell? *sniffs fist* Well, mine dosnt. Fen can smell fists 19:45 Even mine? Yes they smell like daggers and manly 19:56 - Fen_McRoth has quit IRC: Ping timeout 19:57 D:< 19:58 - Joined: Anonymous (Anonymous@3AC707D0.51DAD4C1.12415150.IP) shit crashed ffffffff - Anonymous changes nick to Fen_McRoth >:D Please let it follow from the whole "i enter the inn" scene 19:59 <~parasitologist> It's a large building. The common area has a bar, and ends in a railing that shows an arena downstairs. Two men are fighting with chains. It's....pretty brutal. Money is exchanging hands, people are shouting. However, people start going very silent when Fen enters. That belt....has not been seen in a while. "Hey! Stop the fighting! A champion's entered!", and...people start to <14next2> <14more1> make way. That's <4end1> <~parasitologist> when a large, scar-covered man approaches Fen. "You. Where'd you get that? I've never seen you before.", he's much taller than Fen, and twice as wide. A freak of nature, covered in muscles. brb 20:00 back. 20:02 sup 20:05 If i was a bard i'd try to pull a Village People musical show 20:06 sure is Cho Aniki up in here. 20:07 fight fight fight fight Awesome! i tought i was the only one who know about Cho Aniki 20:08 oh hell no, i try and forget though... i liked it... 20:09 roll all your relevant fighting dice in. 20:10 I have absolutely no clue what your talking about 2d10 Body Fen_McRoth, Body: 7 2d10=4,3 ouch... Endurance to pain 2d8 20:11 2d8 unarmed Fen_McRoth, unarmed: 13 2d8=6,7 2d8 endurance Fen_McRoth, endurance: 7 2d8=5,2 - Topic set by parasitologist: Fen2,3,4,5,6,7 6d10 parasitologist, 6d10: 28 6d10=5,4,9,5,4,1 1d8 CHAINS parasitologist, CHAINS: 8 1d8=8 20:12 - Topic set by parasitologist: Fen2,3,4,5,6,7 opp1,4,4,5,5,8,9 should i roll i'll protect? i'm protecting my ass and my old man's pride 20:13 No. ?None of your friends are on the line. and an 8 is up. 20:14 Ok, i put a 3 and eat the blow in a manly way 20:15 - Topic set by parasitologist: Fen(-5)2,4,5,6,7 opp1,4,4,5,5,9 Roll about taking the blow. ?Also, eating the blow gives you the initiative. ?What are you going to do? er, type about it. 20:16 i'm going to put myslef in a defensive position so i can roll protect my ass :P You're not getting the protective dice. ?It's only relevant to your friends. ok 20:17 ok, should i write more? Are you going to continue to be on the defensive? 20:18 Para ;_;? ???? Yes or no? ?I can't answer until you answer me. test? 20:19 fucking hell we can read you! We can see you typing. 20:17 ok, should i write more? 20:17 <~parasitologist> Are you going to continue to be on the defensive? 20:18 Para ;_;? 20:18 <~parasitologist> ???? 20:18 <~parasitologist> Yes or no? ?I can't answer until you answer me. 20:18 test? Did we miss something? 20:20 testan? Everyone can read me? Yes, we can read you. Can you read us? Yes? ?No? - Joined: Anonymous (Anonymous@85B2F516.346C4CB8.12415150.IP) yues ...god, that java client sucks ass. that you? i have a java based client... 20:21 ok what happened? my client crashed again! - Anonymous changes nick to Fen hey don't taunt the client it kicks ass - Fen changes nick to Fen-McRoth Is Fen just going to be defensive for now? yes/no? Yes trying to make him spend all of his Big dices 20:22 after the nine, i can be able to defend 5 up for you to oppose. if you dodge, roll mind. ?if you take it, roll soul. Also, Test again line is so-so 20:23 I see you - Fen_McRoth has quit IRC: Ping timeout testan testan teastan Can you not see what we're typing? we see you d28 Soul of a man ...I don't think he sees us. ?I think his client has update problems, or is lagging. that's 2d8 >_> 20:24 2d8 Soul Fen-McRoth, Soul: 7 2d8=6,1 I use the Six, i'm going to be Rocky Balboa - Topic set by parasitologist: Fen(-5)1,2,4,5,6,6,7 opp1,4,4,5,5,9 - Topic set by parasitologist: Fen(-5)1,2,4,5,6,7 opp(-1)1,4,4,5,9 post your response. ?Also, tell me when you want to take the initiative and start attacking. 20:25 i can't use the rest of my rolls into defense right? What? i mean, my oher dices can't be used to defense? only for offense? 20:26 Guys, i'm being manly here or just stupid? 20:27 <_< Is wikia down? He won't die. I know but i want to give at least a noble impressi 20:28 and eating two Big blows without twitching must be noteworthy right? relevant info: Charm won't be playing tonite. kk couldn't get ahold of the comp another 5. that's fine. I use a 5 for a CROSS COUNTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! can anyone confirm if wikia isn't working for them? 20:29 post it. 20:30 huh wikia is being weird wikias down for me k. 20:32 god damn, i'm imagining every single second of this battle 20:33 also: nice nod to Ashita no Joe, and thus, Gurren Lagann. and even a bit to Punch out is he putting a dice forht? i'm going to keep the defense 20:34 - Topic set by parasitologist: Fen(-5)1,2,4,6,7 opp(-1)1,4,4,9 a 4 is up. 20:35 COUNTER WITH A KIDNEY PUNCH! Another 4! cross counter two! 20:36 - Joined: Amy_Morrison (cardshark3@sux-24357FE1.hsd1.in.comcast.net) guess I was able to make it after all A WILD AMY HAS APPEARED 20:37 * Amy_Morrison bops tommy with her staff ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE AMY I'M NOW LIKE MOTHERFUCKING ASHITA NO JOE AND HAJIME NO IPPO AND EVEN GURREN LAGANN Tom faints heh, good to know you made it after all. 20:38 Fen is getting all Shonen anime on our asses. so I hear If, yknow, there were a luchadore shonen anime. - Topic set by parasitologist: Fen(-5)1,2,6,7 opp(-1)1,4,9 a 9. at -much do i die? I should hope not 20:39 No death today. is just to know if i can risk to make a Rocky- like comeback That would cause TIME PARADOX at -10, you're feeling bad. ?at -15, you're unconscious here. 20:40 i'll put a 2 and fall to the ground for a Rocky Like Comeback Fen! You've caused a time paradox! FISSION MAILED! 20:41 - Topic set by parasitologist: Fen(-12)1,6,7 opp(-1)1,4 ok, i think i just accidentally the whole shonen 20:42 1. 20:43 "Hey, you ever play streetfighter?" "Like I would eve-" "SHORYUKEN!!!" * parasitologist predicts the hyper testicle attack. ......lol. time to come back fen, drop the 6! that is essentially me in KOF12. ?"HIGH TEMPER HIGH TEMPER HIGH TEMPER HIGH TEMPER SHIRAISHI KICK SHIRAISHI KICK" wich dice is he putting in? * Thomas_Blackstone is just trying to see which boards his fellow players frequent by dropping specific refferances you're facing an ace oh god the Champion song from Hajime no Ippo jsut started on my Player 20:44 God, I love KOF12. ?It's so much better than SF4. Hes putting in a 1, I think. And what happened to posting the dice with our in character poses? Para, wich dice is he putting? 20:45 1. ?A 1 is on the table. a 2 then i go all out attack! You don't have a 2. 20:46 then the 1 make the two kicks block each other 20:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x46ikNxnRjQ&feature=related - Topic set by parasitologist: Fen(-12)6,7 opp(-1)4 Now is my turn to attack! i put my 6! 20:48 Combine your dice for ultra-finisher. ok!! 20:49 ;_; *tears of awesome* 20:50 ;_; Tom saved my life again And this op is pretty damn awesome. 20:51 - Topic set by parasitologist: Fen(-12)6,7 opp(-10)[] Yeah! i was watching this video the whole fight, and in the Fen's turn to counterattack, the song started http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WebDMtitufk ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! Or maybe MUDA MUDA MUDA or ATATATATA! 20:55 wondering if that is a ok reaction i'm getting a lot of Gladiator's vibe here And he is now officialy insane. seems ok to me 20:56 but in a good, over the top way 20:57 SPARTA 20:58 who is telling Fen that Tale? Who'd like to go next? Some old, drunk sailor dude, it's likely. can i earn a NIckname? If you want. just for calling it in later fights ok,suggest something? :P? Well, suggest it. 20:59 Young Wold Wolf assuming George was the Old wolf 21:00 You've gained 4 experience, and two new attributes: Hero of the people, and Unwilling to take a life. ?Distribute those XP between the two as you wish. Ok! Who'd like to go next? * Amy_Morrison raises hand 21:01 also, old man mcroth's nickname should have totally been Sea Wolf. ?Manlier. 21:02 Yeah! scrap that, he's the Sea Wolf and Fen is the Wolf 21:09 Natalie is d'awwwwwww 21:10 GLASSES GIRL IS SO MOE~ 21:11 FUCK YES was half of why I did it 90% of the time, giving a girl glasses will make her hotter. Wow, we've got some MOE~ to balance out the tsun tsun. Meganekko 21:12 Tvtropes.com Meganekko you fool, tsuntsun IS MOE~ Tsuntsun sucks tsundere is MOE~ tsundere is meh. my girlfriend is your perfect Tsundere Archetype, and TSUNTSUN overload sucks 21:13 do you think she's cute when she's angry? No Angryness is not cute then she's not tsundere not when someone trowhs every single object in the house to you as a proyectile that seems leaning more towards yandere IMO i tought tsindere girls where the ones who get angry and then suddenly cute 21:14 Whoa i'm scared now the tsun, by it's nature is cute and endearing, and the deredere is what keeps you gotcha! is nyssa the yandere then Amy is Tsundere then? I tought Sammy was Yandere eh... the whole knife thing lol no, type B tsundere Fen is MOEGAR 21:15 normally sweet, but certain individuals cause the tsuntsun to come out and she never got her class S lesbian scene with amy and sammy :< Ans what should be Tom? Gar alone? Not gar... class S lebian eh... or ?there is a name for the sneaky bastard? Ah! Tom is a Magnificent bastard Nah, he gets his ass kicked too much to be a Magnificant Bastard. 21:16 not really He's the pulp heros sidekick, at this point. IC, Fen admires Tom 21:17 Ensamble Darkhorse? So we went from Shonen to MOE~ and what else can be expected now? i'm only sure about one thing THIS CAMPAIGN IS AWESOME that's what happens when you try to do stuff to me >:( CRAP. did i missanything in the other channel? 21:18 no gewd... 21:19 o_o 21:20 ... Oh god this is awesome I agree with tommy on this ... * Thomas_Blackstone is afraid to do the hot springs episode now *shitface grin* 21:22 hot springs should be awesome 21:24 and yes, that's Amy's nickname for her. because it's toradorable man I am putting on my Travis Touchdown facve and saying MOE~ at this point face"* 21:25 So do i speaking of Toradora, i'd like to think of Amy and Sammy to be a heterogenius mix of Minorin and Taiga and then seperated. 21:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsAk-f-p6qc&feature=related so guys i'm gonna head home from babysitting i'll brb in 10 k? kk Okies :3c 21:28 Andy Dick, Get it? - Joined: paraDM (stuff@5F26E0B8.F7C3EDA0.161DE721.IP) I probably missed something. 21:29 what was the last thing you said? er read? Andy Dick? i'm hoping it's not like Piccolodick - Nyssa_Pritchart has quit IRC: Ping timeout ? "Oh, nothing much, I knew you would be in here, so I thought I would stop by to lighten my mood. Andrew is a self-serving dick, and everyone else kisses up to him, so I have no reason to hang around them more than I need" 21:23 "G...good night nat-nat" Amy is able to stammer out, before returning to the matter at hand. 21:26 "So..." Amy says, face still burning red. "What brings you here?" 21:28 * Disconnected 21:30 yeah sammy's line is the only thing interveneing yeah, mine k. - parasitologist has quit IRC: Ping timeout 21:31 parasitologist has been replaced by a replicant!! *grabs shotgun* Holy shit! 21:34 not what you think i was thinking on Amy and Sammy on a fishinf trip, why? 21:35 fishing never mind >fishing >pearl diving >?????? 21:36 >profit YEAH I really do hope this fades to black. 21:37 cameo complete Good, I had my hyperdimensional hammer ready. 21:38 . . . 21:39 >:D - Joined: Writefag_Chronicles (Writefag_C@sux-2127792.lv.lv.cox.net) god dammit, i'm cutting my hair to get a better Travis face and say MOE~ Again - Writefag_Chronicles changes nick to Nyssa_Pritchart You missed the lesbian subtext, WF. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO subtext? 21:40 Ok, Overtext. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_5LnKVfS5M there better be longs later :< logs* logs there be. * Thomas_Blackstone was about to do the secret thomas-fly-on-the-wall technique. 21:41 anyway...warp to the other thing we were gonna do 21:42 Thomas you better figure out how to get ye olde video for Nyssa brb, fewd. food. fuud. fude. phude. sooooooooo, Nyssa is really a slashfic writing yaoi fangirl? 21:43 No TomxFen, never If so, awesome. unfortunately, the only yaoi ship that could actually occure in this series is Fen/Tom... and that scares the shit out of me. and para ping'd out FADE TO BLACK FADE TO BLACK ;_; if we had fans, fanon would make it happen 21:44 NYSSA IS NOT A SHIPPER WE'LL HAVE FANS. ?LITTLE DO YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS GONNA BE THE NEXT LODOSS/DRAGONLANCE <_< yet FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oh god, I just put the scene together in my head too. I cant stop laughing. i'll give my left testivle for that 21:45 Oh god, Tom would be the Uke too... WHY DO I KNOW WHAT THESE WORDS MEAN!? SUDDENLY YOU SEE A NOBLE MOLESTING NATALIE WHAT DOES YOU DO thomas I blame 4chan agreed 21:46 I KNOW WHAT DOES THAT MEANS TOO HOLY SHIT FEN IS THE SEME NOW? * Thomas_Blackstone rocks himself gently in the corner, crying. * Fen-McRoth does the same, shaking 21:47 - Fen-McRoth changes nick to Fen_McRoth http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TQxJNsQjho arrrrrrrr 21:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8mhbqed8HA thank god Fen isn't there YO HO goddamn poor Natalie ;_; 21:49 die for our ship? i'm pretty sure we've already set up something that would make a slashfic writer's wet dream... yeah. Imma make sure that doesn't happen I'm waiting to see what the response is 21:50 HERE'S Tom's theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZst_2xJHAI 21:53 TOO badass awesome I dont think an orchestral score fits him 21:54 hmmmm well 21:55 7d10 MINDBULLETS paraDM, MINDBULLETS: 49 7d10=7,8,10,1,9,6,8 you could always start with the solo from Child In Time from deep purple :P SUDDENLY... DICE EVERYWHERE oh fun 21:56 Can I get in a backstab? Im pretty sure me and amy are flanking - paraDM changes nick to parasitologist lol - Left: parasitologist (stuff@5F26E0B8.F7C3EDA0.161DE721.IP) - Joined: parasitologist (stuff@5F26E0B8.F7C3EDA0.161DE721.IP) - UboaServ changed mode: +qo parasitologist parasitologist anyway... gonna start rolling shit starting with ice, soul, and magic amp 21:57 - Topic set by parasitologist: opp1,6,7,8,8,9,10 3d6+2d4 Amy_Morrison, 3d6+2d4: 14 2d4=1,4 =\ 21:58 I'm going to need some help - Topic set by parasitologist: amy1,1,4,4,4opp1,6,7,8,8,9,10 There is no help. ?These challenges are to be faced alone, and sometimes you learn something from failure. I know I know http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMHe-PLoNfU Toms theme. Ignore the video, or dont I meant I'm gonna have to roll better. 21:59 If only because I fucking love flogging molly a 9 is up. =\ I can't access the wiki We know. nvm Is there something you needed to look up? yeah 22:00 I don't remember all my die rolls =\ crap, neither can i... I know I have 1d8 in trance, which if I get high enough will be a partial resistance 1d8 Amy_Morrison, 1d8: 7 1d8=7 that'll work, but I'll just use the 4 for now yeah. 22:01 - Topic set by parasitologist: (-5)amy1,1,4,4,7opp1,6,7,8,8,10 22:02 I need to find a way to use my 2d10 >.> Whats that? Soul? no, healing it's what she's put most of her training and energy into studying LOOK AWAY HE'S USING HIS GEASS FUCK. 22:03 I want to punch Leluche so badly. Same for Kira. Amy, roll body and punch it 10 up. And..you can always try to bonk him in the nuts, yes. Please do. 22:04 1d4 body Amy_Morrison, body: 2 1d4=2 =\ don't forget your bonk dice. it's like 1 or 2d4, i think. no, I took that out for extra diplo because BEARS :( - Topic set by parasitologist: (-5)amy1,1,2,4,4,7opp1,6,7,8,8,10 Out DIPLOMACY him. Say its your force of will overtaking his worth a shot 22:05 1d8 diplo Amy_Morrison, diplo: 3 1d8=3 "No, You Kneel" =\ Well then. - Topic set by parasitologist: (-5)amy1,1,2,3,4,4,7opp1,6,7,8,8,10 decisions, decisions... Heal yourself from his wilL! I have to burn the 7 here, in a creative way lol, you need to get Nyssa come in and Suzaku it up 22:06 don't worry, she can perfectly time the knife strike 22:07 right but that's my play, hope I can survive overflow long enough to turn the tables. Please kick leluches ass. Do it for me. 22:08 since I'm kneeling, doesn't that mena eye contact is broken? Amy rules 22:09 now I need to roll high - Topic set by parasitologist: (-2)amy1,1,2,3,4,4opp1,6,7,8,8 but I think I have an idea healing is vague...does that mean I can try to use it to crack status effects? 22:10 this definitely seems to count as one In this case, no. ?Or at least, not yet. Mostly not yet. okay. 22:11 but since the mental link is mostly worn off does that mean I can stand back up? Yes. ?He's only gotten a latent mental link on Amy, now. StAND BACK UP WITH A MIGHTY FLYING AMY MORRISON'S BURNING KICK OF WOMANLYNESS 22:13 2d4 magic sheild? Amy_Morrison, magic sheild?: 5 2d4=1,4 NO FEN, EVEN WOMEN CAN BE MANLY! FOR MANLINESS IS A CONCEPT THAT TRANSCENDS GENDER!! - Topic set by parasitologist: (-2)amy1,1,1,2,3,4,4,4opp1,6,7,8,8 And I think youve got too many d4s Amy. I need to scrape up 10 more to match the dice he has lefy. 22:14 it might be 1d6, I'm not sure 22:15 positive energy research go. oh, now I have cause to use that? 22:16 HOLY SHIT IS A ZOMBIE! or positive energy can counteract negative energy. You've gotten enough research to know that magics involving the soul are often necromancy. ?Including the magic that creates true staves, and probably soul-stealing. 22:17 alright. I need dicemaid to be good to me here. 2d10 positive energy bomb Amy_Morrison, positive energy bomb: 12 2d10=6,6 He's not a zombie. ?That would be pretty...obvoius. meh - Topic set by parasitologist: (-2)amy1,1,1,2,3,4,4,4,6,6opp1,6,7,8,8 it's enough to clear it, so long as I don't lose to overflow and a 6 is up. match then fucking wikia FUCK YEAH MAGIC CROSS COUNTER 22:18 - Topic set by parasitologist: (-2)amy1,1,1,2,3,4,4,4,6opp1,7,8,8 Amy's initiative. let' i wonder what those happy memories are *awesomeface* BITE HIM 22:19 let me see...so I have anything else I can use reasonably? oh you sammy 1d8 mind is still open Amy_Morrison, mind is still open: 4 1d8=4 oh... *awesomerface* - Topic set by parasitologist: (-2)amy1,1,1,2,3,4,4,4,4,6opp1,7,8,8 22:20 gotta drop a 4 here, though 22:21 also yes the imagery was deliberate 22:23 - Topic set by parasitologist: (-2)amy1,1,1,2,3,4,4,4,6opp(3)1,8,8 22:25 he's defending. ?amy's initiative. 22:26 - Topic set by parasitologist: enemy folds. score 22:27 AMY STRIKES beast BEASTLY 22:28 the more I play this game the more I keep finding paralells between it and the Honor Harringtonverse heh 22:29 4 XP, two abilities, necromancer's bane, and focused mind. Amy is now my overlord, shit was awesome >pedophile >15 year old and 14 year old 22:30 details. minor details shhh it sounds bad in court anyways Who wants to be next? 22:31 ME ME ME OOOOOOOH ME i don't care much. i'm going to go make some kool-aid now anyway * Sammy_Carrion Kool-Aid Guy k. well I gotta get off. I'll be checkign the logs assuming the wikia is fixed soon - Sammy_Carrion changes nick to Kool-Aid_Guy OH YEAH! Alright if I go after Nyssa? I need to get up in the morning. - Kool-Aid_Guy changes nick to Sammy_Carrion 22:32 haven't make it yet *Kool Aid Guy jumps back through wall, warping space time, putting the wall back together 22:33 mind if I cameo in both of your scenarios, Sammy and Thomas? <_< 22:34 ALRIGHT, FORTRESSAN IN AFRICA 22:35 of course you can, Nyssa kk and you guys should be able to in mine,, right? >_> Go ahead 22:36 Remember, Im not a member of the academy lol I'm not either rmemeber .... right maybe 22:37 The academy trains the military, too. >_> 22:38 lol alright I'm still going, forgot to add a more 22:39 a sea area is high in humidity, yes? Great, I just imagined Nyssa doing The Soldiers shovel taunt high in moisture content in the air, yes, but not the same as "humid" anyway I gotta go. later all later - Amy_Morrison has quit IRC: Quit: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! *CLANG CLANG CLANG* lol 22:40 ORKS ORKS OKRS Ok ok, alright if I jump in and annoy her? yeah 22:42 - DiceMaid-9001 changes nick to HigginsvonHiggins - HigginsvonHiggins changes nick to DiceMaid-9001 22:47 Im just assuming that any skill set he would have would be "special". He may just be covering for the fact that hes digging latrines. Maybe. 22:48 ...or he may just wander off and look or his dad. ?since he's on the right continent. dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun 22:49 Nah, hes just going to hide in his tent and cut himself "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME DAD!?!" /wrist DOUBLE HORSE oops 22:50 THATS MY HORSE *THWACK* he was never there! 22:51 In reality, the apple was poisoned. Take that, other team. so you're on my team? fuck... 22:52 MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* spoilers it was meant for Sammy suddenly, it's the scene from Battle Royale from the lighthouse all over again 22:53 Ahhh, stupid japanese high school cliqueiness 22:54 Man, if I were on that Island, I would be........ dead in seconds, lets admit it. YOU GOT THE TRASHCAN LID CONGRATULATIONS 22:55 *datface.jpg* 22:56 man, I'd totally be Shinji from BR which, I might add, is the only cool Shinji from Japan ever 22:57 The Thieves Chant was sarcastic, it really was just "A thing done to a thing with a thing" Which one was that? http://img.4chan.org/r9k/src/1257136711363.jpg ??For some reason, I imagine this being Tom. Thomas, if you rememeber BR he was the super hacker I do, I just suck with names. And ok. 22:58 goddamn, I love how he was like "Yeah, my uncle was a revolutionary in the 60's. OH, and he taught me how bombs can be made with fertilizer." Nyssa turns to wave him off.... AND HE WAS NEVER THERE 22:59 Kool-Aid's Done! - Sammy_Carrion changes nick to Kool-Aid_Guy OH YEAH! I... would probably be the dude with the... fuck, I wouldnt be any of them. I would be the dude running the thing. 23:00 - Kool-Aid_Guy changes nick to Sammy_Carrion Up to and including the whole calisthenics thing. i think Para is trying to tell you something but i disagree. 23:01 whore you talking to sammy? who're 23:02 Nyssa 23:07 So that makes me and sammy on the deffenders side, just in case Para wants to use us as instruments of his wrath 23:11 -_- 23:12 what is it Para? 23:13 sorry no, i'm on the attackers i thought Tom was on the offense as well 23:14 of course, i'm also being used as a neutral runner from time to time as well. 23:15 Nope, defence. Also... soul roll well, then i guess i'm up against you... 1d10 Thomas_Blackstone, 1d10: 4 1d10=4 23:16 Do ho ho... ehehehehe 1d2 parasitologist, 1d2: 2 1d2=2 23:22 <_< Im done, is someone posting? 23:23 I think Sammy's gonna post 23:24 ...I hope. 23:25 I think sammy is drunk on cool aid sorry well, it's up to Nyssa to progress the scene. ?What's she gonna do ? oh fff 23:26 sorry, derp basically, the tone is "I was begged to spread this intel by the underlings" 23:27 not very confident I do need to get to sleep in like an hour. ?Mind you, we can continue later, it won't make much of an impact, but yeah. 23:28 Sorry, guys. 23:29 So do I... if I dont get a chance after Nyssa, when can we reschedule? Alright Some time during the week, it's likely. ?Or if you can show up early next week, we can do it then. well let's see, we have you and me left. 23:31 Monday or tuesday good? Uh....I can do tuesday night, after lab. 23:32 kk, what time? I could theoretically do mine without anyone, and yes, monday and tuesday work just fine. like, 8PM central. 23:33 works for me. that works is wikia up? to get the archive? YES 23:36 so, tuesday, 7pm eastern Wait, I meant monday. Uh....tuesday.... Tuesday at that time is fine, too. Which do you guys prefer? monday 23:37 Monday is good. k. Gives me more time to play Dragon Age. Monday, then. 23:42 - DiceMaid-9001 changes nick to RichterBelmont MUAHAHAHAHA - RichterBelmont changes nick to DiceMaid-9001 23:49 hell yes wikia is back up 23:50 i thought this was a non-lethal excercise... pffft Like she follows the rules 23:51 sides, it's not like she's gonna go full voltage 23:55 I'm starting to get really tired. ?Writefag, can we continue this later? ?I hate to do this, but...I'm sorta finding it hard to keep my eyes open. 23:56 sorry I'm slowass at this :< normally I'd be about it but i dunno it's fine. ?but can we continue this later? ?Either during the week, or next sunday? I'm not feeling it damnit WF >:> also, you know I'm usually on 23:57 so sure thing alright. tommorrow then.